


Star-Headed

by Tawreline



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawreline/pseuds/Tawreline
Summary: By a real miracle, Rhaast deviates from his plan to take over Kayn's body and possesses the body of another faraway emperor.Now Kayn has to deal with a Darkin who's seen everything that Kayn ever thought, in person.
Relationships: Odyssey Kayn/Odyssey Rhaast, Shieda Kayn & Rhaast, Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Kudos: 87





	Star-Headed

Mindless stars. They sweep the edges of the galaxy like dust in a worn corner. They just exist to shed a little light for those who are unfortunate enough to be plunged into endless space.  
The void, lacking sound and warmth suddenly grumbled in echoing explosions as a neon burst of light shot through the meteors. The ammunition was sourced from a vehicle zooming through space at breakneck speed. The pilot?  
A tall azulite, his hair trailing down into a ponytail-like style. He wore a golden eyelet, which was slightly obscured by some of his electric blue bangs. The man's broad chest was caressed by a thin space uniform with a collar worthy only royalty. Beside him, a less appealing creature with scaled crimson skin stood, waving its vicious horns in the air every time it opened its wide jaws with a double set of huge spikes. The pair were cackling, a shared passion for every meteor blown to pieces.  
-"Do that one! THAT ONE!" the creature roared, banging his fist on the control panel as he wheezed uncontrollably, finding the ordeal extremely humorous.  
The human's eye rolled, scanning the orbit for more targets.  
-"Why not that one? I thought you'd prefer **bigger** , Rhaast,"  
The horned demon eased his breathing, leaning on his thick arm to stare at the man judgementally.  
-"I could say the same, _Emperor_." Rhaast snarled, mockingly tracing the golden eyepatch with a sharp claw. Almost endearingly.  
-"Watch it, you," the shorter man slapped the claws away, veering his attention back on the sea of rocks and stars.  
-"Or else? You, human, can't do anything... I'm free, Kayn..." the demon growled, slinking behind the focused pilot, like a cat in the night, and leaning down, aligning his fangs with the blue-haired human's soft ear.  
-"... can you?"  
-"Rhaast, I'm _driving._ Not now."  
Kayn dismissively bumped his nape against the beast's drooling jaw, signalling to stop closing the distance between them.  
-"There's no one here, Kayn. Or are you afraid you'll get caught being manhandled by a demon?" Rhaast chuckled, disregarding the twitch of the azulite, his pointed claws tracing Kayn's hips. 'Manhandled'? who does this glorified lizard think he is? Kayn distracted himself by mentally attacking Rhaast, though he much preferred if those very same claws could rip the uniform off the emperor and tear the obstacle to shreds.  
It angered Kayn to no end that Rhaast spent enough time in his consciousness to know what makes him click, how he thinks, and what he thinks about. Most because it was bring used against him by an oversized cocky demon. He turned his cheek, grip tightening on the steering wheel. until his knuckles turned white.  
-"What do you say, Kayn?" he got the message across with a planned ambush with a palm, that snaked down past Kayn's inner thighs and grasped Kayn's package with an amused growl.  
-"B... beg all you want, Rhaast," Kayn nearly allowed a moan to escape his pursed lips. Instead, he bumped his rear against Rhaast's groin, in an attempt to distance the thirsty creature.  
Unfortunately, the demon saw this as an advance and took full advantage of the moment.  
-"You're really playing this game with me, _emperor_?" he drawled, unimpressed yet excited by the cat-and-mouse activity they loved so much. Well, the cat enjoyed it, more than the mouse, but it didn't mean the mouse was left out. Rhaast was going to make sure of it.  
-"I'm not playing." Kayn managed to spit out, sounding his usual angsty self. Like a teenager, in denial. But who could resist the claws that were tracing his rear and circling the building tent in Kayn's pants?  
-"Oh, really?" was the last thing Kayn  
registered before he was picked up and slammed into the ground with inhuman force. Dazed and sore, he scowled at Rhaast, who bent down and forcefully flattened the human with a single hand. Rhaast climbed above Kayn, casually holding up his hooked legs in each forearm.  
Sheida hissed, noticing the heat that kept pooling at his sensitive area. The one Rhaast skimmed over, as if purposefully ignoring the hardness to furiously tear away the clothing barrier. Watching the emperor shudder in the cold air as his bare skin was fully exposed to the creature. With the single eye that remained, Kayn spied Rhaast's fangs sinking into his inner thigh and drawing blood instantly.  
-"Hhngh,"  
-"Quiet." Rhaast snapped, circulating his tongue around the wounds, savouring the liquid as if it were a delicacy. Eventually, one of his hands released the trembling leg, letting it fall to the ground. Kayn winced, feeling his cock throb painfully hard as the darkin's fingers traced his entrance, coating it in his own blood.  
Shieda relaxed and gave in upon hearing a jingle of the demon's pants, shutting his eye and biting into his knuckles to stiffen the unavoidable moan as Rhaast's length was teasing his tight hole. He needed it, desperately searched for its fullness, rocking his hips as close to the tip as possible, before being shut down by Rhaast, who insisted this process be repeated until he was satisfied.  
Finally losing it with the brat, the darkin slid his hand beneath Kayn, flipping him over to his stomach with no effort whatsoever. It alarmed Kayn that he had so much power and stamina, but by gods did it arouse him. With his own dick pressed between his stomach and the pleasantly cold floor, Shieda complied with the non-verbal command to adjust himself, moulded into anything by Rhaast himself.  
He dug his face into his arms, standing on his knees and arching his back to give the demon a good show. And it seems to work, because he immediately ripped moans and grunts from Kayn's lips as the blood was licked off in an agonisingly slow manner, the rest of the crimson droplets applied to Rhaast's eager dick.  
-"Beg, Shieda." The emperor felt the tip at a completely different angle, tensing up at the touch. Rhaast's vicious claws dug into his hips, leaving dents and pearls of more blood. Kayn yearned for more, breathing heavily and unable to think straight, the torture driving him insane.  
-"Rhaast, as your emperor-" he huffed, absolutely feeling the languid hand crawl under his stomach to trace along the length of his arousal, gasping loudly as Rhaast nonchalantly tugged, rubbing along the shaft almost too lazily.  
-"No, Kayn. I said, " his grip turned vice for just a moment just to hear another groan, "beg."  
-"Rhaast, please, I can't take it anymore..." he whimpered, feeling a release building up. Rhaast wasn't even fucking started.  
-"It'll do, _emperor _."  
The darkin stopped a final time to deposit a few droplets onto his red flesh before brutally ramming it inside the hot mess of a human. He thrust, hard and mercilessly, grabbing him by the calves and dragging the human back underneath him, hitting harder each movement. With endless stamina, it seemed Kayn's insides were being split in two. Not the first time, of course, but just enough to remind Kayn who he really belonged to, remind him of the first time Rhaast shoved him into bed and fucked him until all he saw was stars.  
And now was no different. Rhaast huffed, growling in pleasure every time their hips collided, hand sliding up Shieda's back and wrapping around the blue ponytail, jerking it to readjust the angle. It hit the spot inside Kayn fast, and rough, with trembling legs he endured the creature's entertainment with him, until his own hand snuck down, pumping himself as he slowly crashed and melted in Rhaast's unforgiving grasp.  
Shieda came first, as usual, huffing as he rode out the sweet friction of Rhaast's monstrous member against his destroyed walls, feeling the warm fluid rush down his thigh and onto the ground.  
The demon's movements hastened, his grip on Kayn's buttocks pierced the skin, leaving another set of savage marks. Finally, with a last slam, Kayn exploded with a loud moan, feeling stuffed with Rhaast's mating mark, eventually rolling to the side as the dick abandoned him, replaced by the purring head of the darkin.  
He ran a slick tongue past his flushed cheek, caressing Shieda's earlobe with a whisper,  
-"Keep playing, I like it."__


End file.
